Many people enjoy eating outdoors, under the sun. Some enjoy this just before the start of a sporting event, such as football game. Some enjoy this on the beach as the sun sets. And some enjoy this in the woods or out in the country away from many people. Unfortunately, the more remote a location is—such as by a river in the woods —or the more difficult it is to transport a conventional grill and cooler to a location—such as onto the beach—the more difficult it is to cook a meal outdoors. In such situations, people often carry previously made food that does not need to be heated, or carry, separately, a grill and food to be cooked by the grill. But eating previously prepared food just isn't the same as eating a freshly cooked meal. And carrying the grill and food separately can be awkward if done in the same trip, and time consuming if done in separate trips.
Thus, there is a need for a carrier that can easily transport a grill and cooler over difficult terrain.